


I'm The Best Version Of Myself When I'm With You

by MysticalCreative



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Olicity Fluff, Olicity is Endgame, Oliver is a good dad, Oliver takes Veritgo, Protective Felicity Smoak, Quentin ships Olicity, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalCreative/pseuds/MysticalCreative
Summary: Oliver is nothing without Felicity, Felicity is nothing without Oliver. Without each other they break, together they are a force to be reckoned with. (Takes place after 6x18)





	I'm The Best Version Of Myself When I'm With You

-x-x-x-x-x-

Oliver felt Felicity rest her head on his right bicep, after a long and stressful day, dealing with vertigo, snapping at his son when he had no intentions too, being impeached, he was just happy that he still had Felicity and William by his side, he didn't know how long he could have been going if he didn't have them. They were his anchor, he needed them like he needed oxygen too breath. 

Oliver held Felicity close as she buried her face into his chest, he buried his nose into her hair, smelling the coconut shampoo that she always used, bringing a feeling of peace to him. He let out a sigh, his arms moved too wrap around her tight, not too tight just enough too let him know that Felicity was real, that she wasn't going anywhere. 

“I love you Felicity, so much.” Oliver murmured as he listened too her soft snores which made a smile form on his lips. “Sometimes I wonder why you married me.. sometimes I wonder why you even put up with me.. but.. I need you Felicity.. I need you so much, you bring out the better version of myself.. I don't know what would happen if I didn't have you..” 

“You worry so much Oliver.” Oliver chuckled when he heard Felicity's voice, “I thought you were sleeping.” Felicity looked up at her husband, a small smile forming on her lips as she traced the tattoo on his bicep with her fingers. 

“I was, but then I heard you talking and I couldn't sleep.” Oliver frowned and brushed some of Felicity's hair away from her face. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean too wake you.” Felicity shook her head, her lips pressed against his for a moment. 

“No need to be sorry Oliver.” Felicity smiled and pressed her forehead against his. “I'm nothing without you too.” She whispered softly. 

“If I didn't have you, I would still be the clumsy IT that your mother hired all those years ago.” Oliver chuckled once more , his face buried into Felicity's hair. 

“You weren't clumsy.” Felicity scoffed playfully. “I was too and you know that. I couldn't stop fumbling when I was around you.” 

“I thought you were adorable.” Oliver murmured, Felicity could feel her cheeks flush a bit. 

“I'm glad you thought me fumbling around was adorable.” Felicity rolled her eyes, though that didn't stop the smile from forming on her lips. 

“Oliver..” Felicity looked at him, her hand moved too his cheek. “Don't ever feel like you have to do everything alone, you're not alone, you have me, you'll always have me, you have William, who looks up too you as a hero, and you have Thea, and Roy, and Quintin. You're not alone.” Oliver could feel tears pricking in the back of her eyes, he looked down at Felicity and kissed her lips once more. 

“I love you Felicity Smoak, nothing will ever change that.” Oliver murmured against her lips, Felicity smiled knowing that her and Oliver would have rocky paths in the future but she knew that whatever happened they would be together. 

“I love you too Oliver Queen, now let's get some sleep, William has a field trip tomorrow and we promised too make him breakfast before then.” Oliver smiled. 

“That we did.”Oliver could feel his eyes getting heavy, his arms wrapped around Felicity letting her closeness sooth him. 

-x-x-x-x-


End file.
